Awkward
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: The Doctor is taken aback by his wife sleeping in his bed.


**I think this is one of my better works, although kind of in the grey area. I tried my very hardest to make sure it stayed as a T rating. But be warned: very tame nudity. Tasteful, almost. **

* * *

She was sleeping in my room, on my bed, her clothes in an organized pile on the otherwise spotless floor. This didn't bother me in the slightest. Except maybe she could have told me she was coming, or if she had decided to sleep in something, other than just in the nude. A small, small part of me knew it was her attempting to seduce me. Eh, whatever. After all, Riversong was my wife and nudity no longer made me as squeamish. Nudity is a thing married people do.

Of all the naked bodies I have ever seen, hers was the most beautiful. Long, slender legs poked out from under the sheets, a glimpse of feminine back. On the pillow, those tight and mercurial curls framed my wife's face, almost making her appear angelic and peaceful. My personal brand of hell, but not necessarily in a bad way, looking innocent. I couldn't help but laugh at that; A sleeping River was definitely different from an awake one.

Sharing a part of the bed shouldn't bother me. Why did it bug me? It seemed wrong, sneaking into bed with my wife, in laws just down the hall in their bunk beds. It was only for a few hours, just until everyone else was awake. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. After all, the TARDIS was in orbit around some star or planet, I wasn't too specific when I chose it. Just for a few repairs that I did eventually get to. That way the Pond family could bond while drinking wine, throwing darts, and dancing to outlandish music. It was quite the party.

Awkwardly, I slid to the spot next to River after changing into my sleeping clothes. Didn't she have some clothing somewhere in the ship? If she had asked, I would've found them for her, or even better, she could mischievously run around the ship and get them herself. On the night table beside her, I caught the glint of that gun she adores. Her baby, because having a human baby would be just dangerous. For something so precious, it puzzled me as to why she didn't have it under her pillow, or tightly clutched in her hand.

"Sweetie, turn out the light." She groaned, rolling so she faced me. The sheet wrapped around her shifted dangerously, exposing more skin than I had anticipated. I turned off the lamp, like she had requested, and rested my head against the pillow. Why was I doing this? I should have gone and gotten myself a new room, without River in it, or gone and slept in the library again. Oh yes, I was doing this because I married her and this is what married people do. They share sleeping arrangements, often times in various states of undress.

Even though I couldn't physically sleep, I pretended I could. My eyes were shut, and I moved around just to get comfortable. I took the heavier blanket so River could have the sheet all to herself. Somewhere in my active mind I was paranoid that Amy was standing outside, preparing to tear me apart for not being a good husband in the morning. Rory would be there too, just for support. That was enough to scare me. Maybe I should hold River in my arms, cuddle her or something.

While I lost myself in the deep sea of worry, River had snuggled up to me. Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around her. Hadn't her mother taught her to sleep with clothing on? What if the TARDIS decided to catch fire right now? To be very honest though, River would probably run out in her sheet. Trouble wrapped up in a sheet. Somehow I felt like I had heard that term before. The coolness of River's cheek against my arm, my fingertips on her back.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Sleeping with Riversong, sleeping in a non-sexual fashion with my wife. I didn't mind this at all. The next morning, though, was interesting.

"How was your sleep, Doctor?" Amy inquired, preparing tea and toast with Rory in the kitchen.

"Good. Yours?" I did sleep well, even if just for a handful of hours.

"Pretty good. You slept with River last night." Was I supposed to reinforce her statement, prove it true or false?

"Yes. Why does it matter to you?" Rory handed me my tea, a blush on his cheeks. My wife came and sat down beside me, claiming a cup too.

"So why didn't you two, you know, have sex?" Amy asked awkwardly as River and I sipped on our tea. She, being so much more reasonable than I, didn't spit her tea all over the table in the kitchen. She also didn't proceed to spill that cup of tea on Rory's pants. I married a swan.

"Because he's dense." Amy and River laughed, Rory was finding a change of pants, and I just sat there in my kitchen. So I was supposed to make a sexual advance towards my wife?


End file.
